Season 20
The twentieth season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2016 and it will be finished early in 2017. Episodes # Sidney Sings - Sidney makes up a song to remind himself of his jobs. # Toby's New Friend - Toby and Philip are friends. # Henry Gets the Express - Henry took his express coaches and Gordon does not finish his jobs. # Diesel and the Ducklings - Diesel meets his ducklings. # Bradford the Brake Van - a new breakvan arrives on Sodor. # Saving Time - Samson runs very late to Brendam Docks and Thomas was at the back of Samson's train full of stones from the Blue Mountain Quarry. # Ryan and Daisy - Ryan helps duities for Daisy # Pouty James - James makes his friends have a pouty face. # Blown Away - Skiff crashes into a tree. # The Way She Does It - Daisy goes to the puppet show with no passengers at all. # Letters to Santa - Percy, Hiro and Harold take letters to Santa # Love Me Tender - Donald loses Douglas' tender # The Railcar and the Coaches - Daisy, Annie and Clarabel collect their passengers. # Mucking About - Max and Monty work and Monty damages Oliver. # Cautious Connor - Connor's axles get damaged. # Dowager Hatt's Busy Day - Dowager Hatt has a very busy day. # Henry in the Dark - Henry sees the darkness. # The Missing Breakdown Train - Jerome and Judy rescue Daisy. # Three Steam Engines Gruff - Percy sees the trolls. # Hugo and the Airship - Hugo sees the new airship. # Engine of the Future - Hugo blows Skiff to the harbour. # Skiff and the Mermaid - Skiff becomes a mermaid. # The Christmas Coffeepot - Marion finds Glynn the talking Christmas tree. # Over the Hill - Glynn races against Stephen. # Hasty Hannah - Hannah replaces Henrietta while she is at the works. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ryan * Harvey * Emily * Daisy * Samson * Harold * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Whiff * Salty * Porter * Stanley * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Stephen * Millie * Hiro * Marion * Philip * Stafford * Connor * Cranky * Glynn * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Toad * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Skiff * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (does not speak) * Spencer (does not speak) * Caitlin (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) Timothy, Bill & Ben, Terence and Rosie are also likely to appear. Characters Introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Hannah Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Handel and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Daisy * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * John Hasler as Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Sir Handel and Sir Topham Hatt * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Daisy * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan Trivia * Hit Entertainment and SiF released a poll in which fans vote for what they wanted to see rendered in CGI for this season. * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** Jeremy's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first season since Misty Island Rescue where Spencer appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the seventh season. ** The first season since the sixteenth season where Scruff appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the fourteenth season. ** The first season since the fourteenth season where Bertie appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the first season. ** The first season since the twelfth season where Jermey appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the tenth season. ** The first and only season to date where Caitlin appears, but doesn't speak since her introduction in King of the Railway. ** The first season since the eighteenth season where Belle, Winston and Merrick appear, but don't speak since their introduction in Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery. ** The first and only season to date where Skarloey appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the fourth season. ** The first and only season to date where Duncan appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the fourth season. ** The first and only season to date where Luke and Owen appear, but don't speak since their introduction in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** The first and only season to date where Rocky appears, but doesn't speak since his introduction in the tenth season. ** The first and only season to date where the Slip Coaches appear, but don't speak since their introduction in the eighteenth season. ** The first and only season to date where Rex, Bert and Mike appear, but don't speak since their introduction in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Category:Television Series